Make no Comparisons
by cynics-united.sarcasm-gifted
Summary: Saaya decides to challenge Hinamori. Bring it on. Ikuto/Amu


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing, **

**Rated T for graphic description but no sexual encounters.**

**Title: Make no Comparisons**

* * *

The brunette with curls upon curls decorating her heavily made up face strutted to the front of the class in her checkered green uniform. "Ho ho ho…" she continued to laugh and crackle boisterously, hoping to capture the attention of the idol of the juniors. "Yes, he is so _dreamy. My _boyfriend is the hottest, most dashing _seventeen-_year old _ever._" Her gang of followers all readily nodded their heads at her words as though they were the gifts being bestowed upon them. "Yes, did I tell you that he goes to St. Xavier's for the Prestigious? He is so smart too." Her praises continued to shower and her volume increased as she neared her target.

Sitting at a window seat by herself, a pink-haired girl expertly navigated her way through texting on her phone, as the rapid soft clicking of various buttons permeated the air around her. Moments between the texts between sender and receiver, she stared out the window peacefully, looking at the trees and smiling vaguely, eagerly awaiting the reply. Her matured face adorned neutral make-up with the slight splash of green color to illuminate her soft amber eyes, only matched her womanly body, an object of extreme jealousy as her impressive chest lent her an attractive amount of cleavage and her tanned legs stretched into her trademark green checkered leg warmers, which matched the uniform to a T. Her waist length locks of pink hair gently swayed to and fro in the warm, gentle breeze which served to amplify the girl's beauty.

'Damn that Amu Hinamori,' thought the jealous Saaya Yamabuki. 'Her and that goddamn body.'

Saaya continued with her over exaggerated, disgustingly sweet worship of her latest boyfriend. "And we're having our third week anniversary tomorrow. I'm so excited! I really don't know what to wear." The brunette now stood little more than two feet away as her groupies swarmed around like moths to a blazing fire. By this time, the entire class seemed to pull their attention to the drama queen as a confrontation between her and Amu was bound to happen. Saaya was known to always compare herself to Amu, and demand to be better, even if it wasn't true.

From the style of hair, where the majority of the boys preferred Amu's long luscious pink locks to her short brown curls, even though she spent hours upon hours researching the best hair style for her face, body and complexion while Amu just never bothered to cut it because she wanted to fashion her hair to a similar style as her best friend, Nagihiko Fujisaki. From the style of fashion, Amu won by a landslide as usual due to a mixture of her unique likes and mother's punk/gothic obsession while Saaya spent thousands on designer outfits to lose. Popularity. Who the hell didn't know Amu Hinamori? Even students from outside schools knew her. And Saaya was only known to her class and frequent boyfriends.

'Damn that Amu Hinamori,' thought the jealous Saaya Yamabuki. 'Her and… and… her goddamn everything!' thoughts of rage and envy were convoluted and hidden by a fake, dazzling smile as her plan to humiliate Hinamori was about to take place.

"Hmm… hey Hinamori-san, have you ever been on a date before?" And the match was on. Nagihiko had the fortunate luck to walk through the doors as the verbal sparring was on. However, the rosette was completely oblivious to the outside world as she received a new message on her phone which caused her to smile and reply quickly.

"Oi! Hinamori-san! Are you here?" called the frustrated brunette which caused the classmates to giggle and whisper.

The engrossed beauty lifted her head and looked surprised at the crowd in front of her before she rolled her eyes at their leader. "Oh, it's just you." Her smart-ass remark caused the girl's composure to crack slightly before she regained her confidence.

"Yeah, like I was saying before, have you ever gone on a date before? I mean, you always hang out with the Prince, Fujisaki-san and Soma-san, but that's because you were Guardians. So have you?" her question ended in a breathless tone as she waited anxiously for her answer. The classmates stood on tiptoes as they strained to hear the answer to a long-awaited and asked question haunting the halls of the high school for the past four years.

Amu barely batted an eyelash as Nagi rolled his eyes and stifled his laugh using his well-trained acting abilities. He crossed the room and slid behind Amu almost unnoticed to enjoy the show.

"Yep." Everyone waited for a continuation to her answer but it seemed as though Saaya was going to have to pull teeth to get it.

"Yes, what?" The class all silently agreed with the question albeit how dumb it sounded.

"God, what the hell kind of question is that? Yes, I have been on a date." A slight vibration once again distracted Amu as she began texting back. Instead of becoming angry, Saaya decided to use the distractions as an advantage.

"With who?" _Probably some ugly-ass loser. God, he must have been desperate to go out with that. Probably her stalker, that little boy, Suzuki-kun._ Let's just say that Saaya had some denial issues.

"Oh, just some guy." Gritted teeth and exasperated sighs echoed although lost to Ms. Cool and Spicy as she was focused on the phone. Nagi afforded a small smile at his ever stubborn best friend.

"Is he as amazing as my Sedum-kun? When did you all go out? How old were you? What's his name? Where does he go to school? Is he real? Why haven't we seen him before?" The spitfire of questions finally relented as her devious strategy worked as Amu's mouth worked on autopilot and dished about her private life.

"His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He was and is real. We went out four years ago. He attended St. Xavier's for snooty brats, according to him. I think he's amazing although he's a perverted cosplay cat…" her last sentence ended in a whisper so only Nagi and Saaya heard it, confusing Saaya and causing Nagi to smirk.

"What the hell does that mean?" The frustrated girl was at the brink and her sharp tome knocked Amu out of her stupor as she finally took notice of her surroundings… the bitchy brunette and her gang surrounded her front while the entire class was dead silent anxiously awaiting and listening to the confrontation.

'Well if it's a confrontation they want…' thought the slightly pissed-off Amu with a mischievous smirk. _Damn, the freaking cat was rubbing off on her._

"Look Saaya-kun. What the frick is up with the interrogation? If you wanted to know about my private life, I'll gladly tell you." _Manipulation set. _"Do you want to know?" Amu asked in a sweet honeyed voice. _And done._

"Yes… why not?" Saaya tried to play cool but unfortunately, she was talking to Amu Hinamori, Ms. Cool and Spicy. Massive fail. Snickers fell and whispers began as eager classmates anticipated the outcome. Some brave ones even called out. "Yeah, we want to know too Hinamori-san."

Amu stood gracefully, leaving her cell phone and walked to the front of the class, swaying her hips at a set rhythm and leaned against the teacher's desk, and crossing her long legs and gripping the edges of the wood before smiling serenely and looking at her classmates. "Okay, I'll tell you." Her sweetened voice should have been a dead giveaway but this one-in-a-lifetime chance was impossible to give up and blinded their common sense. Amu knew the entire charade was the usual set-up to degrade her image compared to Saaya but she wanted a little payback. Amu was immensely proud of her boyfriend and wanted a chance to show him off, but mostly she was getting tired of all the random confessions and such love related things with basically strangers. I mean, who the hell knew everyone in the school? She could now fully feel sorry for Tadase-kun and apologized again for her previous confession. _Payback's a bitch._

So engrossed in getting into her role, Amu forgot the vibrations of her cell phone and Nagi answered it with a full-blown smirk as everyone's attention was focused on Amu. A quick text and the snap of the phone, it was now show time.

Her light tone took on a dreamy quality as she began, "Like I said before, his name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. We met five years ago. I was eleven. He was sixteen." Gasps and admiring noises were raised as the thought of Amu scoring an older guy when she was only eleven. Saaya scoffed slightly but Amu ignored her as she directed the class' attention on herself. "We fought constantly over two years before he confessed to me."

"Damn, Amu got an older guy to confess to her."

"How romantic!"

"Just like Ms. Cool and Spicy."

"He confessed to me, and then told me he was leaving to find his musician father in hopes of becoming his apprentice." Amu's smile turned melancholy remembering those sad days where she acted like a complete bitch to Ikuto. More gasps and pitying smiles were thrown at Amu as though consoling to her. It wasn't.

"Wow, how unlucky."

"Wonder, if he found his father?"

"But did he leave her?"

The rosette girl continued, lost in memories of the past, "I bitched him out. Told him to leave. I guess that's when I realized I loved him too."

"Kyah!"

"Damn, she said she loved the dude. Think we still have a chance?"

"Dunno dude, now shut up!"

"As he was leaving the airport, I got lost in the terminals and couldn't find him to wish him farewell." Fond smiles and anxious sounds were heard. Not even Saaya could stop her reaction to Amu's predicament.

"Man, that's just like Hinamori-san."

"Poor Hinamori-san."

"Poor Tsukiyomi-san."

Amu finished with a flick of her shiny hair over her shoulder and re-crossed her legs, "Then I found him, stopped at the metal detector. He always wore so much freaking metal. I called him out and he told me that he loved me and he'll make me fall in love with him." Sighs and sweet noises emitted the atmosphere as the romantics devoured the story while the boys gave up hope on the obviously love struck Amu Hinamori. Her glittering smile and shining eyes of Ikuto was just too much for their fragile school hearts. Their hopes and dreams of being with Amu were crushed in such a sweet way that they accepted it without fuss. Smart move. Unfortunately, Saaya was not feeling so smart.

"What a load of bull. _You_ scored a guy five years older than you? Are you sure he's real? I doubt that this Ikuto person even existed. My boyfriend should know him. He had older brother attending before him so the name should be familiar." Saaya scoffed resentfully as though she had now successfully turned the tables on the lying Hinamori.

Amu's smile froze and predatorily widened, her glowing gold eyes darkened to flaming amber as she stood to her full height and stalked over to Saaya. "Give me your phone."

"What the hell? Why?"

"You want proof through your trusty boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Give me the phone. Now." Eyes were fixated on the two and through good old peer pressure; Saaya handed her phone to Amu and dialed her boyfriend's number. Amu quickly placed the handheld to speaker mode for the entire class to hear. Saaya gave her a stricken look but Amu shrugged her shoulders and the dial tone rang.

"Hello babe." The baritone of her boyfriend was rather low and everyone could hear it pretty clearly.

"Hi, this is Saaya's friend, Hinamori-san." Snickers and giggles were hushed as ears prickled with excitement. "I'm calling to find out something from you or even your older brother. Preferably him. Is he there?" came the sassy and cool remark as Amu sat fully on the wooden desk and crossed her legs bracing herself backwards on one arm and holding the phone with the other. Unknown to everyone that another phone was being used.

"So-sorry, thought you were my girlfriend. Um-ummm yeah, my brother's here. I-I'll p-put you on t-to him," stuttered the embarrassed and nervous boy. Ha, what happened to the charismatic and brave man Saaya always boasted about.

"That's fine," came the cool retort and the phone was passed between the brothers. Slight static and whispers from the brothers ignited the excitement further.

"Hello, who is this?" The even lower baritone rumbled into the background of the class.

"This is Amu Hinamori. I just wanted to know if you knew a certain student who attended your high school a few years ago. Is that okay?" Angelic confidence was subtly added to Amu's tone as she continued her persuasion.

"Yeah, who's the guy?" Excited mumbles and bated breaths swarmed the atmosphere.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Dead silence concurred. No breaths were taken. No whispers were made. No eyes even blinked.

"Wait, wait, wait. You are in the same grade as my brother, right?" Suspense stretched on.

"Yeah, so five years ago, I was in the fifth grade."

Chuckles came out of the phone as the boy continued, "Do you have pink hair by chance?"

"Yep," came the upbeat reply.

"I remember you. You were the little girl that Ikuto-kun always hit on when we were in high school. That was the funniest thing back then. Silent and unemotional Ikuto hitting on a middle schooler." Laughter permeated the phone and stifled grins from the class were covered by their hands. "How are you doing? How's Ikuto? He score with you yet?" came the upfront questions.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend." Hands tightened over their mouths as Amu recklessly answered all the probing boy's questions on their relationship, silently rubbing it in Saaya's face.

"Really, when did that happen?"

"Four years ago."

"Damn, I did not know that Ikuto was such a pervert, picking up middle schoolers?"

"I wouldn't lie, I thought he was lying when he said he liked me but I certainly don't deny that he's a pervert."

"Well, well, well, wonder how he's doing. He really was a good friend, although quiet and a bit introverted."

"He's changed, for the better. Don't worry about it. I'll give you his contact information. Hold on." Amu turned the speaker off and quietly told the older boy the info before saying familiar goodbyes and promises to meet in the future before hanging up.

Amu looked up at the class and pushed her hair behind her ear before the class erupted in laughter and Saaya's tantrum began.

"So what? Didn't you say he left? That does not mean that you're still his girlfriend, if you ever were."

Amu raised her eyebrows before catching her cell phone from Nagi's expert hands and replied, "Who the hell do you think I text? My grandmother?" Laughter escalated at Saaya's embarrassment while she fumed. Before she could open her mouth however, a slight tap from the window echoed.

Nagi smirked. The class gasped, boys in admiration and the girls in love struck modes. Saaya gasped the loudest, in complete shock. Amu raised her eyebrow and said in an everyday tone while pointing her finger to the intruder, "Look! A pervert." Ikuto glared at her playfully from his stance on the window sill where he used the nearby tree to climb up to Amu's classroom.

"Amu-koi, that's not a very nice thing to say to your boyfriend, now is it?" he entered and stalked towards her, very similarly to a cat. Ikuto grabbed her waist and pecked her lips before hugging his girlfriend, breathing in her strawberry scent, calming to his nerves and refreshing himself. Amu fondly wrapped her hands around Ikuto and pulled him closer so that his nose touched the nape of her neck, due to her sitting arrangement. Ikuto flicked his tongue and licked her exposed span of skin before gently blowing on it. An involuntary moan and shiver encompassed the rosette and she grabbed the shaggy, dark blue head of soft hair before raising his head and planting her lips to his in a deep, searing kiss, completely forgetting the place and spectators.

Cheers erupted at the very public display of affection as wolf whistles and laughter filled the background. They broke apart, still staying within breathing distance to the other with hooded eyes. Ikuto was a very patient man, waiting for Amu to grow old enough for these actions and ever since he found his father and returned to visit three years ago, he began rewarding himself. At fourteen and nineteen, they shared sweet kisses and hugs. At fifteen and twenty, the kisses had morphed into more passionate and aggressive kisses that caused Amu's insides and Ikuto's inhibitions to melt. At sixteen and twenty one, they strengthened their relationship to each other by having sex. Now, at seventeen and twenty two, their bodies were fully accustomed to each other and no remnants of blushing or embarrassment remained.

The dark blue haired boy that practically oozed some strange sex appeal with his hard, lean body, even visible under his tight black shirt and pants, grabbed his girlfriend's hand and said to the class, "I'm borrowing Amu for ten to twenty minutes." Without waiting for a reply, he picked her up bridal style, gripping her ass firmly to prevent her skirt from exposing what was his, and jumped out the window where he stealthily climbed down as Amu shrieked from the turbulent ride. As soon as the couple was out of sight, a stampede of students rushed to the window to spy on them.

Nagi remained in his seat, close to the window and watched his best friend and Ikuto walk off to a nearby tree, far away from the prying eavesdroppers, but unfortunately still in eye vision. Nagi sighed as he recognized that they forgot where they were again after so heated talk and the classmates were still in shock. To clear any confusion he decided to help out but Saaya's confusion and stuttering was just too funny to pass.

"That is Amu's boyfriend, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He is twenty-two. An apprentice violinist to one of the most famous violinist. Attends a musical university nearby. They have been together for four years now. Any questions?" Some of the smarter students had already pulled out their various devices and web searched Ikuto, reading the information on him.

…_a prodigy by the age of eight, he has certainly inherited his musical gifts as well as charming looks from his famous violinist father, Amuto Tsukiyomi… _

…_attends a prestigious university close to his home town for reasons unknown… _'Well… they knew now, didn't they?' thought the amused Nagi.

…his mother is the daughter and heir of large cooperation Easter…

…his sister is the pop sensation Utau Hoshina nee Tsukiyomi…

'We have no chance,' thought the male population of the class sadly, while the girl population was mixed with varying jealousy and adoration for their admirable Amu-chan. Saaya recognized a loss, no a sound defeat, and sat and dreamily watched the couple in their own world, deluding herself that she was in Amu's place while she cried in frustration and anger on the inside.

Ikuto led Amu to a nearby oak tree and pressed her body against the bark before kissing her deeply. Her soft curves felt like heaven against his hard muscles, her soft moans causing them to contract delectably. Amu raised her exposed leg and wrapped it around his waist, holding him in place as he pushed her deeper into the crevice of the tree. Her nimble fingers traced his scalp, coaxing him into kissing her even deeper. His mouth wrapped around her teasing tongue and sucked gently causing her to moan and arch her back deliciously into him as her breasts pushed against his chest. His hands that held her waist propped her higher while he placed his jean-clad knee between her legs, holding her closer to him. One of her hands slid to the nape of his neck where she used her long fingernails to graze the skin gently. They soon broke apart from lack of oxygen, leaving them with a pleasant light-headed bliss.

Amu rested her forehead against his as they tried to regain their breath from the heavy kiss. "So how come you came to my school? Thought you were going home from your exam."

Ikuto looked into her seductive amber eyes and whispered pervertedly, "After two weeks of studying and celibacy, I needed you right now."

Amu sniffed, "Perverted cat. What's the real reason?" She knew him too well, especially since he was telling her the things he would do with her, now that his examinations were finished. She internally swooned and shivered at his very graphic descriptions.

He raised his eyebrow and replied with a smirk, "Are you sure I'm the pervert? Fujisaki-kun texted me and said I should check it out. Seemed like fun," he shrugged.

Amu replied, "It was fun. Nagi really is a genius. And hopefully, no one will hit on me from today. The beauty of the high school gossip system." She sighed in dramatic relief. He smirked and leaned for another kiss when the bell shrilled through the air.

Amu cast a chaste kiss on his mouth before separating their bodies, "We_ will_ continue this later." With a smirk of her own she climbed back up the tree and through the window to face her dumbstruck classmates and an embarrassed Saaya.

Amu stalked to her and whispered, "That was fun. Let's do this again, sometime." She then walked to her seat and smiled at Nagi. The teacher then walked through the door, just in time.

Just another day in the life of Amu Hinamori. And then her cell phone buzzed…

* * *

A.N. I have decided to finally post a Shugo Chara story. Hope it doesn't seem like it should be Rated M. Hope you enjoyed it!

- cynics_united


End file.
